Chain link fences dot the American landscape providing strong and durable fencing for their users. Drawbacks associated with such fencing include; lack of privacy provided by the opened links; little wind protection; and the somewhat drab link displayed appearance. Over the years attempts have been made to aesthetically improve upon the fence's mill or silver link finish by providing for various color (e.g., green) vinyl coverings over the links. While a visual improvement, these vinyl coverings have not been as much an improvement as one could desire. Others have attempted to solve the disadvantages of chain link fences by either covering one of its sides or by inserting slats in its links. These attempts have proven somewhat successful, however, none supplies the degree of success afforded by this invention.
The present invention not only provides for the visual improvement of an existing chain link fence by providing for an overlay simulating a wooden plank fence but also does so at a low cost by utilizing the existing chain link fencing as the support structure.